Turned
by Stardust16
Summary: "Yeah, but I've been betrayed many times. There was Ethan, Owen, Marcus, Jake, Sebastian and Troy—What if we never get him back? I-I don't want that to happen...not again." Rated K. Includes Braz and sisterly Brylar.
Bree Davenport stood in her capsule, wide awake. Usually at this time of night she wouldn't be awake, but she couldn't sleep. It wasn't because of Skylar's loud snoring either—it was her own thoughts. She'd been with her new teammates for about three months now and she couldn't believe the day she had: Bridget was back, and as for revenge on the three superheroes, she turned Kaz evil.

The bionic stepped out of her capsule, knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. She was just about to leave the room and go downstairs when—

"Bree? What are you doing up?" The bionic girl turned and faced her roommate, who was now also wide awake. She glanced at the doorway and tried to come up with a believable lie as quickly as she could.

"I-I thought I heard a…a robber?" She replied, though it sounded more like a question than a statement. She thought back to the time she and Kaz had been outsmarted by a pig-robber and laughed quietly at the memory. However, once she came back to reality, she sighed.

"Bree, you're not a good liar and I know that's not true. You look like you've been crying. What's wrong?" The alien superhero asked. She had then thought back to the past few days and tried to come up with a reason for why her roommate seemed so upset. Finally, she thought of something. "Wait, is this about Kaz? Bree, I told you, we're going to get him back"

"But what if we don't, Skylar?" Bree let go of the doorknob and sat on the edge of Skylar's bed. "I've been betrayed by so many times, by all of my crushes. I don't want that to happen to me again."

Skylar pushed aside the covers of her bed and hugged her best friend. "Bree, I know this is hard for you—especially since you like Kaz and all—but you're not alone. I remember about a year or two ago, my friend Experion came to visit Mighty Med. It was great and I was so happy having one of my superhero friends back, I didn't even listen my actual friends when they warned me that Experion was secretly trying to hurt me. They noticed his odd behaviour right away—but because I was so caught up in having one of my superhero friends back, I didn't even notice and ignored my _actual_ friends. It was terrible and I still regret it."

"Yeah, but I've been betrayed many times. There was Ethan, Owen, Marcus, Jake, Sebastian and Troy—What if we never get Kaz back? What if he stays under Bridget's power forever and truly becomes evil? I-I don't want that to happen…not again."

"Bree" The bionic girl looked up at her roommate upon hearing the sound of her name, but kept her eyes to the ground. "I've known Kaz for two years now. Is he stupid sometimes? Yes. Is he annoying and irresponsible? Yes, of course he is. But he's also incredibly loyal and a great friend. He's not going to turn his back on you, I can promise you that no problem, alright?"

"Okay" muttered the bionic girl, "But what if he does? I can't stop thinking if that possibility, Skylar."

"Well, then, I've got twenty four powers and we still have you, Chase and Oliver. If he ever betrayed us, we'll get back at him somehow" The two girls laughed before Skylar continued. "Besides, Oliver has ice powers, so he should be able to take Kaz down easily"

"Thanks Skylar" Bree said before turning serious again, "I just…I really don't want to lose him–or anyone else, for that matter. I like him, you know that, right?"

"Sure, I do" the alien superhero replied before heading back to bed. "Just try not to worry so much about this, okay? We'll figure it out soon. Now, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." The superhero had then turned over and faced the wall, ending the conversation.

"Goodnight, Skylar" The bionic girl had then stepped into her capsule and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Kaz" the girl sighed before whispering, "I…I like you a-and…I hope your alright. Goodnight..."

* * *

 **Finished! I know, it's not my best work, but it was the best I could do while I have writers block. This is my entry for the Lab Rats Elite Force Fanfiction Contest and even though I had a completely different idea from this, I thought Braz would be a nice pairing to add to the topic of loneliness.**

 **For anybody who's confused, here's a recap: Three months about the Elite Force is formed, Bridget breaks out of prison and turns Kaz evil, as her revenge again him, Oliver and Skylar. Bree, who has a crush on Kaz and is worried she will be betrayed once again, is worried about this. Then, later on, during the night, gets some reassurance from Skylar who compares her past experience with Bree's and states (indirectly) that she is not alone. It's a bit AU, but it should be easy to follow!**

 **And if anyone is asking, yes, I do ship Braz, as well as Skase, Brase, Skoliver and Skaz (that's a lot of ships XD). I hope you all enjoy this and please let me know what you think in the reviews (or let me know if you want another chapter XD)!**

 **~Stardust**


End file.
